Paso a Paso No hay prisa
by Nihil Nemorum
Summary: No era desconocido para ellos, sabían de su existencia pero si era un sentimiento nuevo para ambos. Conjunto de Drabbles(?) para la TodoIida Week
1. Confesión

_**Boku no Hero Academia le pertenece a Kouhei Horikoshi~**  
_ _La hermosa imagen *^* es de_ _ **homonosakebi1** en Twitter._

 _Aquí vengo a participar con otra week~ para la TodoIida Week de la pagina de Face y tumblr TodoIida._

 _ **{Esto puede saltarse, son solo desvaríos míos}**  
q_q Ya es el tercer día y apenas los publico pero no sabia como empezar xD primero había metido a la madre de Shouto pero después me bloquee no supe que hacer y lo volví a rescribir..._

 _De hecho quería participar en la Todobaku pero no se me ocurrió nada y no tenía tiempo. Pero estoy más feliz de participar en está -siempre quise escribir un fic de ellos- porque estos dos se me hacen una pareja de las más lindas y tierna (de hecho siento que cualquiera que este con alguno de ellos sería un amor de lo más lindo y sí los juntamos, uno vomita arcoíris xDD a excepción de Dabi con Shouto ese es otra cosa) y por sus personalidades serían lentos en un principio y ya estando en confianza Shouto sería un desvergonzado (?) por ser tan directo xD. Ya no sigo aburriendo y ojalá les guste._

* * *

Desde que entró en U.A. había conocido todo tipo de personas pero sin duda los que más llamaban la atención era el chico de las explosiones y el presidente de la clase. La primera vez que lo vio moviendo las manos de forma extraña hizo que un sentimiento naciera.

En su vida jamás había conocido a alguien como él: tan recto, tan decidido, tan honesto y sincero. _Sin duda es un buen amigo._

La compañía de aquellos a quienes llamaba amigos le hacía sentir la calidez que hace tiempo había perdido.

Se arrepintió de no poder ayudarlo en el momento en que su corazón dudo y el odio lo cegó. Agradeció que su cara fuera indescifrable, había momentos en los que no sabía cómo actuar, en aquel momento estaba preocupado no sólo por sus compañeros, el verlo tirado en el suelo sin poder hacer nada le recordó a su viejo yo y temía perderlo pero le alegro que aquellas palabras pudieran salvarlo de su propia oscuridad y reforzará los lazos que ya compartían.

Ese día fue uno que no olvidaría pero le hicieron meditar las cosas.

 _¿En qué momento me he enamorado?_

Lo miraba de vez en cuando en un principio, después era casi siempre, aun cuando prestaba atención en las clases desviaba su mirada para verlo. Era tan serio y aplicado, como se esperaba de él.

 _Tal vez fue su personalidad._

Sonrió para sí mismo, él no era de actuar sin pensar pero solo por esta vez haría caso a su corazón en primer lugar. Tomo su lápiz y siguió escribiendo.

–Iida. ¿Vienes un momento? –lo llamo mientras se dirigían al comedor.

–Claro. Chicos los alcanzaremos más tarde.

–Está bien nos vemos en el comedor.

–¿A dónde vamos?

–A ningún lado en particular.

–¿Eh?

–Solo quería alejarnos de ellos por un momento y darte esto. –saco de su bolsillo derecho una carta. Iida la tomo confundido.

–¿Puedo leerla?

–Si… –volteo su cara. –No necesitas darme la respuesta ahora, solo dame una oportunidad. –dicho eso regreso al salón de clases.

El comportamiento de su amigo lo había confundido, tomo el sobre y miro. Era un sobre sencillo, no, no era un sobre, el sobre en sí mismo era la carta. La desdoblo con cuidado, en ella solo pudo leer dos simples líneas que lo dejaron sorprendido.

[Me gustas, por favor sal conmigo.  
Todoroki Shouto. ]

* * *

 _Uno de mis headcanon es que Todoroki es de la vieja escuela y es un romántico~ empedernido(?)  
¿Que le dirá Tenya? :D creo que ya saben la respuesta xDDD_


	2. Primera cita

_Quiero publicar estas historias en tumblr pero en ingles :D ... si alguien sabe el idioma y quisiera por favor ayudarme estaría muy feliz~_

* * *

Su comportamiento no había cambiado en absoluto: hablaban como de costumbre, actuaban "normal" y a excepción de ese día no había ocurrido nada; era algo nuevo para él la situación en que se encontraba. Se sentía nervioso y ansioso.

Pero ante todo eso –investigo– pensó en los diferentes escenarios que pudieran ocurrir y el cómo debería actuar pero su mente se había puesto en blanco con aquel acto, su corazón no dejaba de acelerarse y sentía un calor intenso en su cara, al menos la gorra lo ocultaba de la vista de los demás.

Una cosa era investigar y otra muy diferente llevarlo a cabo.

«◆» «◆»

–Iida. –brinco al oír su nombre.

–¿S-Si?

No podía acostumbrarse a esa situación, casi siempre estaba a su lado y en cada momento que podía tomaba su mano, por supuesto no se alejaba a menos que alguien pasara junto a ellos, es entonces que varios metros los distanciaba.

Todoroki ladeo un poco su cabeza, ver las diferentes reacciones de Iida era lindo y uno de sus nuevos pasatiempos.

–¿Tienes tiempo libre este fin de semana?

–Po-Por su puesto. –los vieron extraños, Midoriya deducía las múltiples situaciones que pudieran pasarle a su amigo Iida para que últimamente estuviera tan nervioso, por su parte Uraraka sonreía pícaramente levantando el pulgar derecho a Todoroki, quien solo giro su rostro.

La plática entre los cuatros siguió como siempre y mientras Todoroki revisaba su celular le envió un mensaje: _«Reunamos en el centro comercial del distrito Kiyashi a las 3 de la tarde (๑′ᴗ‵๑)»_

Pronto Iida empezó a temblar, los chicos rieron ya sabían que se trataba de su celular pero por más que trataran acostumbrarse no podían y por ende terminaban riendo.

Tenya elevo una mano para cubrir su rostro, tanto para acallar la leve risa que le provocaba Todoroki por ser tan tierno como por estar avergonzado, que él pudiera ser capaz de escribir ese tipo de emoticones sin cambiar su rostro le era un misterio pero lo hacía sentirse feliz. Respondió con un sencillo _«Esta bien»_ que leyó el chico de ojos bicolor pasados unos minutos en que Iida guardo su celular y sintió vibrar el suyo.

«◆» «◆»

Había mucha gente en aquel lugar, por lo tanto no habría problema alguno que ellos pasearan por ahí, fue entonces que Todoroki tomo su mano y enlazo sus dedos con los suyos.

Su cerebro no funcionaba, el tomarse de las manos era algo que hacia el de ojos heterocromáticos todos los días pero esta vez era diferente, el tacto era suave pero podía sentir como él estaba igual de nervioso, y un pequeño temblor en sus dedos, aunque esos lentes taparan sus ojos.

 _Calma, calma Iida, puedes hacerlo._ Se dijo así mismo antes trasmitirle confianza haciendo lo mismo que el otro y sonreírle. Aquello sorprendió al de cabello bicolor quien por inercia volteo a verlo formando un pequeño círculo en sus labios por la sorpresa, luego a sus manos, otra vez a él y luego hacia el frente sonriendo tratando de controlar que sus flamas escaparan y regulando su temperatura con su otro quirk.

El resto del día se dejó guiar: paseando cerca del lugar, entrando y saliendo de las tiendas –a veces comprando–, comiendo, hablando normalmente pero en ningún momento separaron sus manos.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos ya está anocheciendo. –dijo un poco deprimido el más bajo de los dos, se estaba divirtiendo con su compañía, caminaron para salir de todas aquellas tiendas y dirigirse a sus casas

–Sí.

El tiempo había pasado rápido a su parecer, pero estaba algo triste. Había leído muchos artículos y en todos ellos siempre empezaba y terminaba con un beso.

Se regañó mentalmente. _No es como que quisiera uno… ¡No! Esto también es algo que hacen las parejas ¿O no?..._

No era tan tarde pero había menos personas circulando por las calles y con Iida distraído en sus pensamientos lo jalo cerca de una parada de autobuses con techo, la cual había tenido una persona ahí pero en el momento que se acercaron esta ya había trasbordado.

Más o menos podía entender lo que pasaba por la mente del chico de cabellos azules, al ser más bajo y que este había dejado de prestarle atención podía ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

No quería que lo odiara, ni tampoco perderlo de su lado es por eso que cuando se encontraron solo lo saludo y después lo tomo de la mano para salir de aquella aglomeración.

Se estaba conteniendo pero sabía que ir rápido podría asustarlo, se quitó los lentes y los guardo.

–Iida… –tomo la gorra mientras le hablaba, él al oír su nombre reacciono. Ya estaban en la parada, la cita había terminado y podía ver que su transporte llegaría pronto.

–¿Qué pasa? –dijo mirando hacia abajo viendo como sus dedos se separaban.

–Nada. Gracias por salir conmigo.

–Pe-Pero q-que di-dices… es ob-obvio que… –no termino de hablar y sus manos se congelaron en una posición extraña, el gorro que antes le había retirado Todoroki ahora los estaba tapando y él, él lo volvía a besar.

–Lo siento, no quiero presionarte. Tendrás que conformarte con esto. –le sonrió traviesamente, dándole la gorra pero este no la tomo pues cuando termino de hablar el mayor había puesto una expresión indescifrable para luego cubrirse la cara con las manos.

Esta avergonzado, es muy fácil de leer.

–Oye Iida, tu transporte ya está aquí.

–¡Ah, s-si! –tomo el gorro y tomo el transporte. –Nos vemos. –se despidió de Todoroki.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando recibió un mensaje, tenía pensado esperar ahí mismo su transporte aunque tardara pero mejor decidió recorrer las calles vacías un poco más para calmarse ya en el camino tomaría uno, aquel mensaje lo sorprendió y lo lleno de alegría inclusive se puso igual de rojo que su pareja momentos antes.

 _«Fue muy divertido. Hagámoslo de nuevo.  
_ _PD: La próxima vez que no sea en la mejilla.»_

.

.

* * *

 _Siiiii, yo pienso que Shouto usa lindos emoticones o solo usa emoticones para comunicarse con el celular xD  
Otro headcanon que tengo es que sus sentimientos influencian sus quirks xD tenia pensado decir esto en otro tipo de fic e7e pero me da pena XDDDDD_


	3. Silencio

_;A; No es que se me haya olvidado la week ni nada, es solo que me quede sin internet lol... Y algunos días se me hicieron difícil.  
_

* * *

Eran pocas las veces que podían estar ellos dos solos, casi siempre estaban acompañados de sus amigos y si no era por ellos las clases normales y los ejercicios como héroes hacían difícil que pasaran tiempo juntos.

Ese día era fin de semana y se les había dado permiso para visitar a sus padres.

–Todo está muy callado ¿No crees?

–... Sí.

–Ciertamente sin Bakugou aquí, todo es más tranquilo. Y sin Mina ni Kaminari las cosas se vuelven aún más calmadas.

–…¿Estas bien con esto?, ¿No tienes que visitar a tu familia? –se acurruco más al cuerpo del mayor, el cual se encontraba boca arriba, acostado en la cama, viendo el techo. Su brazo hacía de almohada para Todoroki quien rodeaba su pecho con ambos brazos.

–Está bien. –le sonrió, y con su brazo libre acaricio su cabello. –Algunas veces es bueno estar lejos de la familia.

–¿Quieres hacer algo? –pregunto Iida. Todoroki negó, cerrando los ojos. –¿Y tú?

–Nada.

–Entonces quedémonos así el resto del día.


	4. Distancia

_;7; No se me ocurría nada que escribir, sí pensaba mucho terminaba escribiendo algo melodramático(?), apenas están saliendo y pareciera como sí ya fueran a cortar x'D_

* * *

El espacio que los separaba siempre vareaba, por momentos podían estar tan juntos al punto de rosarse, en otras las circunstancias no dejaban ni que la tecnología los alcanzara pero siendo cualquiera de los casos, ellos lo sabían muy bien: sus corazones están conectados y eso es lo que importa.

También sabían que no podían acaparar al otro todo el tiempo por más que quisieran, cada uno necesita su espacio.

Él era feliz cada vez que lo veía sonreír, siendo el, y él también se sentía feliz sí él lo era.

Puede que las personas tarden en reunirse pero los sentimientos siempre son los primeros en llegar.


	5. Pasado

_Esto iba a ser en plan romántico y "serio", pero termino saliendo con algo de comedia, drama(?), un poco largo y perdiendo el control de lo que escribía xDDD_

* * *

Después de tanto tiempo esperando, volvió a probar el sabor de aquellos labios obteniendo la misma reacción que la primera vez: un presidente de la clase incapaz de controlarse emocionalmente.

Su voz era un susurro y en momentos quebrada, la vergüenza que sentía se podía notar a la distancia desde sus orejas, quienes lo delataban, y la señal más clara de su reciente ansiedad por tratar de calmarse era ese hábito suyo de acomodar sus lentes con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

Iida Tenya era realmente una buena persona.

Y él la persona que escogió para estar a su lado.

Volvió a besarlo, no con la misma intensidad y pasión de antes, pues sabía que aquella clase de cariño aturdía en demasía al de lentes.

Sus besos apenas y duraban, eran roces inocentes y fugaces por cortesía del caballero* bicolor quién le encantaba tomarlo desprevenido y demostrarle su cariño no importándole mucho el lugar en el que se encontraran.

Recordó cuando empezaron a salir, dejando escapar una pequeña risa y rompiendo aquel contacto.

«◆» «◆»

Sentía como sí su corazón se saldría en cualquier momento, estaba impresionado de sí mismo. Se dejó caer al suelo lentamente mientras se recargaba en la puerta, así evitaría que alguien entrara, para su suerte el salón se encontraba vacío.

Había pensado en darle una carta más compleja y con muchas más líneas pero siempre terminaba escribiendo un testamento describiendo desde porque debería salir con él, sus sentimientos, sus planes a futuro y como sí eso no bastará incluía poemas que le recordaba a él.

Y es por aquel motivo que la carta parecía estar en blanco, con un pequeño manchón en negro en el centro, y ahora Todoroki Shouto libraba una batalla campal con sus emociones.

 _[Me gustas, sal conmigo.  
Todoroki Shouto]_

Por más que mirará la carta una y otra vez la palabra no se desvanecían, ni había más que le explicaran la situación.

Aún con una cara de sorpresa se fue a la enfermería a reflexionar, no tenía ánimos para comer, necesitaba pensar que es lo que Todoroki esperaba de él con aquello.

Tanto Uraraka como Midoriya se preocuparon al ver ausentes a sus amigos en la mesa que siempre ocupaban, el descanso ya estaba por terminar y ninguno se había presentado. Cuando regresaron al salón Uraraka le pregunto a Iida si había tenido algún problema ya que se sentaba atrás de él, este respondió que se había sentido un poco mal y había ido a la enfermería.

Ni bien había terminado la clase cuando Iida se disculpó con su amiga y le pidió que hiciera lo mismo con los otros dos, dejando a una despeinada Uraraka en su asiento.

–¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Iida-kun? –pregunto Izuku quien era acompañado por Todoroki.

–Umm… –la chica acomodo sus cabellos y tomo sus cosas. –Tan pronto se paró hizo Fuuuush… –rio divertida la chica. – pero "Quedemos la siguiente vez" dijo. ¿Nos vamos?

–¿Fuush?... Sí.

Los tres rieron por la explicación e imitación tan chistosa que hacia la chica, cuando entraron en los dormitorios cada quien se fue a su cuarto.

Todoroki sabía muy bien que aquel comportamiento no era propio de él, tal vez exponer sus sentimientos de esa forma no fue la correcta. _Tenemos que hablar_

 _Toc, toc._

Abrió la puerta sin más, frente a él se encontraba Todoroki. Iida no sabía que hacer pero su cuerpo se movió por auto reflejos y fue más rápido que pensar.

Le cerró la puerta en la cara dejando a un impresionado chico afuera, por primera vez había visto otra reacción en él de –muy– cerca.

 _Toc, toc._

Porque Todoroki Shouto también era un cabeza dura, que no se iría fácilmente sin aclarar las cosas y Tenya agradecía que tocara de nuevo. Lentamente abrió la puerta asomándose por ella apenado de su comportamiento.

–…¿Estas bien? –pregunto como siempre.

La monotonía con la que hablo, lo tranquilizo pues al parecer él estaba como si nada por lo ocurrido en la mañana pero hablar en ese lugar y a esas horas, era descortés.

–Sí, pasa. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

Todoroki se sintió inquieto, tomo lugar en la cama de este mientras veía como el chico de cabellos azules se paseaba de un lado a otro por toda la habitación. Suspiro, cuando estaba a punto de hablar se paró frente a él a una buena distancia.

–Esto… ¿Es una broma?

Por el tono de voz que oía, noto que estaba tomándolo en serio pero qué pensará que era capaz de hacer algo así le dolía. Negó con la cabeza.

–Ya veo.

Tenía que admitir que aquella postura le favorecía. Su brazo derecho sostenía su codo izquierdo y los dedos de este se encontraban en su barbilla, parecía analizar los nuevos datos que había obtenido.

–¿Qué esperabas al decírmelo?

–No lo sé. Solo quería decírtelo.

Vio como el chico se tensó de repente, dándole la espalda.

–Lo siento, puedes darme un momento.

–¿Estas rechazándome? –se levantó de la cama acercándose a él, como no volteaba a su persona lo rodeo, lo que vio lo sorprendió.

La fachada que había estado construyendo desde que estuvo en la enfermería se derrumbó, le tomo mucho trabajo conservar la calma para sostener una conversación decente y al escuchar esas palabras sus defensas flaquearon. Tenía cerrados fuertemente los ojos al igual que sus puños, temblaba un poco y posiblemente su cara era de un color rojo, no había notado que Todoroki se había aproximado a él.

–Iida…

–Es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo como esto, no sé qué debería hacer. –abrió lentamente los ojos, la voz se había oído muy cerca. Shouto tomo su mano.

–¿No te molesta? –Iida ladeo la cabeza. –Eres un chico al igual que yo.

–No lo sé.

–Me alegro. ¿Hacemos la prueba?

Sin soltar sus manos dirigió los pasos hacia la cama, ambos se sentaron. Podía sentir los nervios del dueño de la habitación, el temblor de hace poco no desaparecía y tampoco lo miraba a los ojos. Con la mano libre quito sus lentes depositándolos en la cama lejos de ellos, Iida había cerrado los ojos en el proceso, aprovecho el momento para acariciar su mejilla mientras se acercaba lentamente a él.

No despego los ojos de su cara, quería verlo. Junto sus labios en un simple roce, al no haber respuesta empujo a Iida en la cama, este se sorprendió e iba a protestar pero no pudo pues en ese momento Todoroki aprovecho para probar sus labios con la lengua, recorriéndolos lentamente.

Al ver que el chico se había quedado inmóvil, se detuvo.

–Lo siento ¿Estas bien?

–¡¿Qué–¡¿Qué fue eso?! –grito, pero sus manos tapando su boca impedían que el grito se escuchara fuerte.

–Un beso.

Iida le aventó una almohada a la cara y con la otra almohada tapaba la suya.

–¿Te desagrado?

–…

Todoroki interpreto aquello como no estar seguro pero tampoco lo había alejado, quito la almohada de su cara y lo miro fijamente aunque este al sentir que le retiraban se tapó el rostro con sus manos.

–¿Me darías una oportunidad?

Iida asintió estaba demasiado avergonzado, Todoroki volvió a besarlo pero esta vez sobre sus manos.

–Prometo no hacer nada, ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

–Solo por hoy… Ya que es demasiado tarde…

–Gracias.

* * *

 _*Cuando digo caballero, me refiero a esos de los que son escasos (?), esos chicos que están al pendiente de sus parejas y que parecen príncipes, también hago alusión a la encuesta de popularidad / ending porque si xDDD_


	6. Consuelo

Ambos conocían aquel sentimiento: el no poder hacer nada para ayudar a una persona importante en sus vidas.

Sabían que Midoriya estaba herido pero ese dolor no se comparaba con lo que estaba sufriendo al ver como su amigo de la infancia era llevado lejos de ahí frente a sus ojos.

Por eso, sólo podían prestarle su ayuda y apoyarlo en sus decisiones.

En un momento donde nadie les prestaba atención, se tomaron de las manos, estrechándolas fuertemente. Compartían el mismo objetivo.

 _No dejare que nade te pase._

* * *

 _Se me seco el cerebro por eso no supe que más hacer... x'DDD quería ponerles orejas de animales para este capítulo pero me aguanté las ganas._


	7. Amistad

_¿Desde cuándo?_ Era la pregunta que se hacia todos los días sin encontrar respuesta.

La capacidad para reunir gente alrededor de uno, contar con un léxico bastante amplio y ser alguien carismático, esa persona es la que puede crear simpatía en los demás y hacer amigos. Él no lo era y aun así, en ese lugar, por primera vez tuvo a gente que podía llamar verdaderamente amigos.

–¿Entonces somos amigos?

Dos pares de ojos se le quedaron observando, como si hubiera dicho algo extraño.

–Qué cosas dices Todoroki-kun. –ambos chicos rieron, no podían creer que tan lento podía llegar a ser su amigo sobre algunas cuestiones tan normales.

–No tienes que preguntar. –sonrió. – Eso es algo que se da de manera natural. –estiro su brazo, extendiendo su mano, simbolizando un apretón de manos que el otro correspondió.

 _¿Desde cuándo ese sentimiento cambio?_

* * *

 _Con este se termina la week, ya nada más faltaría el capítulo extra por el cumple de Iida que es el 22~_


	8. Extra - Happy Birthday!

_Mejor decidí juntar este fic de su cumple a que se quede solito, ademas venia incluido como extra en la convocatoria xD_

 _La escuela, los trabajos, el sueño que me da por ir a la escuela y se pega al llegar a casa y recordar que tengo tarea me impidieron subir el fic por el cumple de Iida ;^; por eso lo público hasta ahora. Será c_ ortito pero con amor~

* * *

Midoriya no paraba de reír, era demasiado gracioso como para no hacerlo: el chico estaba parado de puntitas apoyándose en la espalda del más alto para llegar a cubrir sus ojos sin quitarle los lentes con las manos mientras este borraba lo que había en el pizarrón, deteniéndose en el momento que sintió un peso extra y como alguien tapaba –malamente– su visión amenazando con ensuciar sus anteojos si llegaba a moverse e impidiéndole voltear.

–¿Quién soy?

–¿Midoriya…?

–No… –contesto Izuku, , el chico de cabello bicolor volteo hacia él haciendo una seña de asentimiento con su cabeza, el de ojos verdes entendió y salió del salón, no sin antes volver a preguntar "¿Quién soy?" de acuerdo al plan.

Iida dejo el borrador en el soporte del pizarrón, elevo sus manos a la altura de sus ojos removiendo lentamente las manos que lo cubrían, para luego voltear y hacerle frente, sosteniendo aun sus manos y que el otro regresara a su postura normal.

–Todoroki.

El mencionado sonrió, volvió a levantarse de puntas antes de besarle en los labios.

–Happy Birthday Tenya.

Y aquello le hizo feliz.

 *** ~ + –Extra– + ~ ***

Ya habían cantado las mañanitas para el presidente de la clase, todos se encontraban presentes –incluyendo Bakugou, quien hizo el pastel siendo obligado– e Iida estaba apagando las velas.

Entra aplausos, risas y regalos Kaminari, Mineta y Ashido empezaron a gritar al unísono.

–¡Mordida, mordida!

El resto de la clase los imito. Los más cercanos al presidente se preparaban para lo que seguía, los que estaban lejos se acercaban, el mismo Tenya tomaba precauciones –sabía lo que venía–. Tomo el pastel con sus manos poniéndolo a la altura de su boca así sería difícil que alguien hiciera _aquello **[1]**_ , mas no se esperó que el que chico del lado izquierdo estampara el pastel en su cara desde abajo.

–Amm… Todoroki-kun no se supone que debería ser así… –hablo Midoriya que se encontraba en el lado derecha.

–¿?, no veo la diferencia.

Todos soltaron carcajadas por aquello y por supuesto el cumpleañero no volvería a subestimar a Todoroki. Aún era temprano y aquella celebración bien podía extenderse por un rato más, luego los mandaría a dormir a todos ya que mañana había escuela.

* * *

 _Ya sé que no se llevan muchos centímetros de altura pero tapar los lentes sin tocarlos y rodear a una persona por detrás te quita(?) brazo, y la escena no estaba pensada para que tocara pecho-espalda. xDDD_

 _[1] Bueno, no sé si en todos los países se haga, pero al menos acá en México (o al menos en mi casa xD)_ _la costumbre es esperar a que el cumpleañero se agache a morder el pastel para después empujarlo, pero parece que a los japoneses les encanta aventar pasteles a la cara ya que he visto mas de una imagen de ese tipo xD._

 _Esa linda imagen la saque de la página TodoIida en face~ y de ahí mismo saque la idea del extra al ver una imagen donde pasaba eso (vayan y denle amor a la página, hay imágenes y memes xD)._

Por si alguien quiere ver la imagen les dejo el link: TodoIida/photos/a.1542715519084957.1073741829.1526231467400029/1572908696065639/?type=3


End file.
